ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah-Stan: Matrix Force
Noah-Stan: Matrix Force is the first crossover in Noah 10. It is a crossover between Noah 10 and Stan 14. Episode The special starts with an epic opening, showing clips of episodes of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed and Stan 14 and finally, the title card. IN NOAH'S WORLD.... Noah is facing off against Albedo. Albedo: Segurason, there is no way you can defeat me! Noah: Says the guy who lost more than 95% of his powers! Albedo: Oh, you haven't seen me around, but I've been recollecting my transformations. All I need are 16 more. Noah: Well, I'm not letting you get that far! Noah transformed.... Noah: Four Arms! Noah punched Albedo into a wall. Albedo: S-so, you want to fight like that, huh? Albedo transformed.... Albedo: Humungousaur! Noah and Albedo ran toward each other. IN STAN'S WORLD.... Stan is fighting Albedo. Albedo was Origami, while Stan was Solar, and Solar was shooting Solar Rays at Origami, burning him. Origami: IT BURNS! Solar: Kinda the point. Solar shot a beam at Origami, but it slashed his Omnimizer! A large portal appeared, and Stan and Albedo reverted back, and got sucked in! IN NOAH'S WORLD.... Stan flew out, hitting Four Arms in the back. Four Arms fell over. Stan: (Thinks Four Arms is Ben) OH MY MASH POTATOES ITS BEN! Hi Ben! Noah: Ben? While Noah was confused, Albedo punched him into a wall. Albedo(N10): You're pathetic! Stan: Hey! Stan transformed into The Percolating Coffee Guy and shot coffee at Albedo. Albedo(N10): AAH!! IT BURNS! TPCG: Again, that's the point. Noah comes running out as Diamondhead shooting diamonds at Albedo. Albedo detransformed and was out cold. Stan reverted back as well. Stan: Hi Ben! Long time no see! Noah: *Reverts back* I'm not Ben! Stan: Then who are you? Noah: Segurason. Noah Segurason. I'm a deputized agent of the Plumbers. Stan: You're a Plumber too? Noah: Yeah. Just then, Stan's Albedo ran out from behind a building. Albedo(Stan): Stan! Why have you brought me to this place!? Stan: Don't blame me, um....uh....White-haired man! Noah: White haired man? Stan: Shut up. Stan transformed into Rath, then he tackled Albedo-Stan. Albedo-Stan transformed into T.P.C.G and they both tackled eachother. Noah transformed into Wildvine, and made a vine prison around T.P.C.G. Rath: I WAS GONNA! Wildvine: Whatever. Rath and Wildvine reverted back. Stan: I wanted to beat him! You beat the other guy! Noah: With you intervening. Stan: You wanna go a few rounds, shorty!? Noah: Gladly. Noah turned into Neo while Stan turned into Brainfreeze. Stan shot ice at Noah and froze him, Noah bursted out and blasted Stan with a laser. Stan went flying, caught himself, encased his hands with ice fists and lunged at Noah and punched him into a building. Noah: You little...! Stan: You're smaller than me! Noah: It's go time!!! Just then, both of their trixes timed out. Stan: Ugh! I hate that! Noah: I built this darn thing, and it still doesn't work right!!! Stan: Wait, you BUILT your Omnimizer? Noah: It's called The Matrix but yeah. Stan: Awesome! So, what should we do about the Albedos? Noah: Disable their trixes and sent them a one way ticket to the Null Void. Albedo (N10): Oh really? Albedo-Noah turned into Cannonbolt and rolled around and escaped. Albedo-Stan turned into XLR8 and sped off with him. Stan: Great! They got away! Noah: Let 'em go. They can't do anything. Stan: Except destroy the world? Noah: Point taken. We'll use Wildmutt and go after them. Stan re-activates the Omnimizer and transforms into Eon. Eon: No time. Come on. (Teleports Noah and himself to the Albedo hideout) Eon: Hey, how did I unlock the rest of my aliens? Noah: It must have been The Matrix. It must have sent out a force that unlocked your aliens again. Eon: Cool. Eon and Noah (Who turned into Humungousaur) started fighting Albedo-Noah and Albedo-Stan. Eon: I'M FIRING MY LASERS! (Shoots lasers everywhere, and Albedo-Noah was hit.) Albedo-Noah started growing, then turned to dust. Eon: Ooops. Albedo-Stan used his Omnimizer and regenorated Albedo-Noah. Albedo-Stan: Bad idea. Remember how mine and your Omnimizers are connected? (Transforms into Waybig) Boosh. Eon and Humungousaur timed out! Noah: I really need to fix that. Stan: I can't. Noah: Wait, maybe, since I am part Human, I can turn into a full Human! Then- Stan and Noah: Ultimate Human! Noah scrolled through The Matrix's database, then he saw a hologram of himself. He transformed. Now Noah just has The Matrix symbol on his chest. Noah: Now to do this! (Goes Ultimate. Ultimate Noah: ULTIMATE NOAH! Articguana! (Artiguana hologram apears behind him, then he starts freezing Waybig. No effect.) Ultimate Humungousaur! (Ultimate Humungousaur hologram apears behind him, and he grows huge. He morphs his hands into cannons, then knocks Waybig down, then everyone reverted back.) Noah: THAT WAS AWESOME! Stan: I scanned him. (Stan slapps the Omnimizer symbol and Ultimate Spikes appeared on the dial.) Omnimizer: Ultimate Human DNA activated. Stan smiles. The Omnimizer's Ultimate Spikes go in. Stan points the Omnimizer symbol at both Albedo's, and they go into a Null Void portal. Stan: Well, bye Noah! Noah: See ya! Don't worry, we'll meet again. (Winks) Stan teleports away. THE END! Characters (For now) Heroes *Noah Segurason *Stan Rumin Aliens *Four Arms (Noah) *Humungousaur (Noah Albedo) *Solar (Stan) *Origami (Stan Albedo) *The Percolating Coffee Guy (Stan, Albedo-Stan) *Diamondhead (Noah) *Rath (Stan) *Wildvine (Noah) *Neo (Noah) *Brainfreeze (Stan) *Cannonbolt (Albedo-Noah) *XLR8 (Albedo-Stan) *Eon (Stan) *Humungousaur (Noah) *Waybig (Albedo-Stan) *Human (Noah) *Ultimate Noah (Noah) Aliens Scanned *Human (By Stan; Not acessable) *Ultimate Stan (By Stan; Acessable) Powers Used *Articguana (Noah) *Ultimate Humungousaur (Noah) Villains *Albedo (Noah 10) *Albedo (Stan 14) Next/Previous Episodes Noah 10 Previous: Aeropela Search Next: Recollected Stan 14 Previous: Merlinisapien Trouble Next: Technological Mayhem Category:Crossovers Category:Noah 10 Category:Stan 14